


Does the Title Really Matter

by BlueDblue62



Series: projecting onto Xisuma/Evil X [3]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Minecraft, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26723458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDblue62/pseuds/BlueDblue62
Summary: We are simply fucking. We are having the sexThe tables turn when evil x is the one not giving Xisuma enough attention
Relationships: xisumavoid/evil xisuma
Series: projecting onto Xisuma/Evil X [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934320
Comments: 12
Kudos: 84





	Does the Title Really Matter

**Author's Note:**

> Heard the hoes like needy Xisuma. Turns out, the hoes and I have something in common 
> 
> I'm really just creating a timeline of Fuck aren't I 
> 
> This one is really tame actually I just wanted to write horny man

A knock at his door was something Evil X was not expecting, nor looking forward to at this hour. The sky was just beginning to turn dark, and after a day full of activity, he was ready to go down for bed, and was considering ignoring whoever was at the door. While Evil X was glad that the other hermits were much more welcoming to him now that his behavior was substantially improved, it was very draining interacting with so many people. Every evening, he was excited to return to the small house he had built for himself, purposefully out of the way of the others so he could have his space if he needed it. 

The knocking sounded once more, and Evil X continued to ignore it, taking off his clothes from the day and pulling on some much more comfortable pyjama pants as he got ready for bed, forgoing a shirt completely. His helmet had been removed nearly the second he had returned to his house that day, meaning he was now free to sleep comfortably. 

He had just pulled back the covers when a third round of knocking shook his door, a little more frantic this time. He growled under his breath in annoyance, dragging his feet as he exited his bedroom and trudged to the front door. He opened it just wide enough to glare at the visitor with as much irritation as he could muster. 

"Evil X. I was starting to wonder if you weren't home." Xisuma stood on the other side of the door, looking sheepish. His eyes traveled down Evil X's body, obviously checking him out before returning to his face. "It's barely even dark out, what's got you dressed for bed so early?" 

"I was out all day, I'm exhausted," Evil X replied shortly. "So if you could leave me to it, I'd appreciate it a lot. Come back tomorrow." He went to close the door, but a hand stopped it before it got very far. Evil X let out another growl, wishing to just be left alone right now. He was tired of talking, he had already talked so much today, he just wanted to rest.

"Wait, this- This can't wait until tomorrow." Xisuma said quickly, his strained voice catching Evil X's attention. 

"What's going on?" He asked curiously, letting up on the door and letting Xisuma pull it open more, just enough so he could slip past and enter the house. Evil X shut the door behind him, watching as the admin turned to face his clone, eyes glued to the floor.

"First of all, I just want to say I'm very proud of you. I've not gotten a complaint about you from any of the hermits in quite some time. You've made a lot of progress in that regard, and I'm happy for you that you've made some friends aside from me." Xisuma began, wringing his hands in front of him as he spoke. Evil X wished Xisuma would just get to the point, but the sight of him performing the anxious tick was odd enough that he kept his mouth shut. 

"I've barely seen you at all for the past week or so, and when I do see you, you're busy with the other hermits," Xisuma continued, looking up from his hands to meet Evil X's eyes. "I miss you, is what I'm trying to say."

"That's all?" Evil X frowned, unimpressed. Xisuma looked like he had more to say but was hesitating, rubbing his neck as he looked away again. 

"It's strange to say this. I'm used to not being the one initiating these things," He admitted, taking a deep breath and approaching Evil X, holding the clone's face gently in his palms. "I miss being with you. It's been nearly four whole weeks since we've been together. _I really miss you_." He repeated with more emphasis, the implications of his words hanging heavy between them as he stared longingly into the eyes of his clone. Evil X stared back, surprised. 

" _You're_ coming to _me_ wanting sex?" Evil X asked incredulously, blush rising to his cheeks.

"To put it simply, yes. I was fine not thinking about such things for years, but then you came to me that day and gave me a taste of it again, and… we were together so much, and now suddenly it's been weeks, and- have you really been so busy?" Xisuma asked, the tinge of jealousy in his voice not going unnoticed by the other man. 

"Yes, I have been busy, I've been making friends, helping them out whenever needed, I spent a lot of time building this house we're in right now…" he explained, frowning. "Jeez, I'm starting to sound like you." 

Xisuma laughed, some of the tension between them dissipating.

"You really are. I suppose we've sort of switched roles, haven't we? With you being all responsible, and me being distracted by unsavory thoughts." Xisuma leaned his head in, pressing his helmet to Evil X's forehead affectionately and gazing at him through the tinted visor. "So, what do you say…?"

"There's really no one else on the server to satisfy you?" Evil X teased, making the other blush. 

"I… I guess maybe some of them would have been willing, but…" Xisuma seemed lost for words, and perhaps even embarrassed. Evil X smiled, flattered that Xisuma had come to him of all the people on the server.

"I suppose it doesn't matter, since you're here already," He shrugged, stepping away from him. "I'm still tired, though. Come to bed with me, we can satisfy you in the morning." Evil X compromised, already starting to walk back to his bedroom. He heard footsteps behind him, not needing to look back to know Xisuma was following.

"Tomorrow morning?" Xisuma echoed, voice strained once more.

"You can wait till then, right? I mean, you wouldn't hesitate to make me wait for hours, so you should be able to handle it?" He asked, knowing he was being cruel stringing him along like this, but enjoying the reactions regardless. He was wide awake now, and was sure he wouldn't be able to sleep with Xisuma right next to him, but he was eager to push the other to his limits while he was in this position. After all, he had no idea when he would have this chance again. 

"Ah, yes, I suppose that's true." Xisuma relented, sounding dejected. Evil X led them to his bedroom and pushed the door open, walking right to his bed and slipping under the covers with a purposefully lewd moan that made Xisuma's face flush. 

"Finally. Laying down after a long day feels so _good_." He sighed out, folding his hands behind his head as he got comfortable. His blankets laid just below his ribs, his bare chest open to the air of the room and more importantly, to Xisuma's hungry eyes. Xisuma didn't reply, silently shedding his own armor and clothing and letting them drop unceremoniously to the floor, leaving him in just his boxers. Evil X could see that Xisuma was half hard under the thin fabric, not even attempting to hide the tent as he stepped out of his pants. 

Xisuma got into the bed next to Evil X, laying on his back with his hands folded over his chest. He was clearly tense, so Evil X feigned ignorance.

"Is it weird to be in a bed with me again?" He teased, laying on his side to look at the admin. Xisuma turned his head to face him, giving him a tight lipped smile.

"No, of course not." He reassured, Evil X smiling at the reply.

"You just look _so_ on edge…" Evil X hummed, moving closer until there was no space between them, reaching out and tracing his fingers over some larger scars that littered Xisuma's toned chest. He could feel how Xisuma's heart rate picked up at even the smallest touches, having to bite his cheek to keep from smirking at the reactions. 

"Hey, roll over. I want to spoon you. That's sure to get you to relax," He patted Xisuma's chest, getting a blush and a jerky nod in response. He didn't hesitate to roll onto his side so Evil X could get closer, pressing his chest to Xisuma's back and hugging him around the waist. "There, that's much more comfortable." Evil X mumbled against the back of Xisuma's neck. He felt the other shiver under his hands, purposefully breathing warm air onto his skin to tease him.

He moved his hands slowly, absentmindedly tracing Xisuma's abdominal muscles with his fingertips, enjoying the feeling of Xisuma twitching at his feather light touches. Xisuma's neediness was affecting him, and he used it to his advantage, pressing his hips flush against Xisuma's ass so the other could feel his growing hardness. Xisuma let out a soft gasp, responding instantly by pushing back against him, moaning quietly. 

"Stop moving, I'm trying to sleep." Evil X lied, holding tighter onto the other to keep him still, grinding against Xisuma's ass in the process. He could feel the warmth of arousal radiating off of Xisuma's bare skin, and it was intoxicating. 

"Evil X…" he whined softly, squirming in his grasp. "I can feel that you're hard, too. Please, let me take care of you." 

"It'll go away on its own, I'm really too tired to do anything tonight." Evil X dismissed, lying through his teeth. Xisuma sat up, facing him and staring with wide, pleading eyes.

"I'll do all the work-" 

"Lay back down, just wait until morning-"

" _I can't wait until morning_." Xisuma practically moaned the words, getting on his knees and crawling on top of Evil X's body, straddling his waist. Evil X stared up at him and licked his lips, the desperation and want in Xisuma's eyes driving him mad. 

"Can't even wait a few hours for me?" He taunted, not an ounce of shame left in Xisuma's eyes. 

"Please, Evil X. I need you so bad." He said more quietly, leaning down and pressing his face into the crook of Evil X's neck, kissing at the skin he found there. "Please. Please, I've needed you for days, I can't wait any longer." He went on, kissing over Evil X's jaw and to his cheek, pressing his lips to the corner of Evil X's mouth as he spoke again. "Nothing satisfies me like you do. I need you to fuck me, Evil X." He panted, his vulgar words being Evil X's breaking point. 

"You have a real potty mouth when you're horny, don't you?" Evil X teased, hands resting on Xisuma's hips. "Convince me to stay awake for you, right now." He commanded, a confident smirk on his face. Xisuma hesitated.

"I'll ride you." He offered, splaying his hands out over Evil X's chest and feeling him up, those hands leaving his chest feeling almost unbearably hot everywhere he touched. "I'll ride you so good, Evil X. You can just lay back and relax, you don't have to lift a finger." 

Evil X groaned and licked his lips at the mental image, humming thoughtfully. 

"That does sound pretty great…" he looked up at Xisuma's face, seeing a combination of excitement, lust, and adoration in those lovely eyes. His smirk melted into a fond smile, and he couldn't help but put a hand on the back of Xisuma's neck, pulling him down to kiss him hard. Xisuma made a muffled noise at the sudden kiss, but recovered quickly and leaned into it, hands finding the back of Evil X's head in an instant. Evil X still wasn't a professional at leading kisses, but Xisuma didn't seem to mind, meeting sloppy movements with passion every time.

Growing bored and wanting to move things along, Xisuma's hands wandered down and grasped at Evil X's boxers. Evil X didn't stop him, pulling away from the kiss and nosing at Xisuma's neck instead, sucking at the pale skin he found there. He let Xisuma pull his pyjama pants down just enough to get his hands inside, feeling long fingers wrap around his erection. He couldn't help the low moan that left his lips, thrusting his hips instinctively into the tight grip of Xisuma's fist.

He bit down on the skin under his mouth, feeling Xisuma's hand on him hesitate for a moment; he continued to tug with more intensity as Evil X sucked the skin into his mouth and worked it between his teeth, growling possessively. Xisuma was letting out soft little whimpers with every suck or bite that Evil X applied to his neck until he was satisfied, pulling away to admire the dark red bruise that stood out from the pale skin around it. 

"I want to ride you. Please." Xisuma begged, releasing his hold on Evil X's dick to go to his own erection, palming himself through his boxers for some relief. Evil X breathed a sigh out through his nose at the image, feeling his self control dwindle with every sweet noise that left his partner's lips.

"Alright, okay, just give me one second." He said quickly, reaching over to the chest next to his bed to get the lube. 

"I don't have one second to wait, I need you to fuck me _now_." Xisuma moaned and rid himself of his boxers awhile, and Evil X forced himself to ignore his words and focus as he grabbed the bottle. He opened it and prepared to pour the liquid onto his fingers but Xisuma took it from him before he had the chance.

"You do it too slowly. Let me." He panted, pouring lube onto his own fingers and setting the bottle to the side, hand disappearing behind himself to prepare for the main event. Evil X swallowed hard as he watched, entranced. Xisuma's face scrunched up in concentration as he fingered himself, little moans and gasps falling from his lips as he did so. His face was a beautiful shade of red, the blush reaching down his chest and highlighting the dark, red hickey left on his neck. Evil X reached out to run his hands over Xisuma's sides as he worked himself open, finding it hard to keep his hands off when the other was above him looking so irresistible. 

Xisuma was now removing his fingers from himself, fumbling with the potion bottle to pour more lube into his hand. He grasped Evil X by his dick and spread lube over it hastily, already guiding it to his hole. Evil X was breathing heavily, struggling to keep up with how fast everything was moving. He let Xisuma move at his own pace, watching as the head of his cock slipped inside his partner's slick hole.

Xisuma had seemed to have calmed down some, no longer frantic in his movements, instead gradually lowering himself with his eyes closed and his chest rising and falling evenly. Evil X laid still, taking every bit of self control to not pound into his partners tight heat until he couldn't walk.

He could _feel_ how Xisuma had rushed prepping himself, reminding him to be a bit more gentle to start if he didn't want any injuries. However, it also meant that Xisuma was tighter than he was used to, and his dick was being squeezed exquisitely, Evil X's legs trembling with every clench. Xisuma was soon fully seated in his lap, bottom lip held between his teeth in concentration. 

"So good Evil X, you fill me up so perfectly," he moaned, opening one eye to stare down at his partner. He rolled his hips in a little circle in Evil X's lap, letting out a high pitched whine when he felt the dick in him reach a tiny bit deeper. His legs shook as he raised himself up, Evil X's hands caressing his thighs to keep him steady in case they gave out. Evil X swallowed hard as he watched the beautiful body above him move, gradually gaining speed bouncing on his cock. Xisuma had his hands braced on Evil X's chest, eyes falling shut in concentration. Evil X tried to meet his movements with thrusts upwards but Xisuma's fast pace was hard to match, giving up soon after to just lay back and let Xisuma go at his own pace, going along with the ride. The only way he kept himself grounded was his hands gripping Xisuma's hips for dear life; his senses felt overloaded, with the wet tightness hugging his cock, the warm heat surrounding him, the sweet moans and breathy gasps against his ear. 

After only a few minutes, Xisuma was panting, struggling to keep up the fast pace he had set. Evil X's eyes followed the path of sweat as it dripped down his forehead, Xisuma furrowing his eyebrows in concentration, sitting up and bracing his arms on either side of Evil X's thighs for a new angle.

Evil X decided to try again to participate more, hands on Xisuma's hips helping him move up and down smoothly, bending his knees so Xisuma could lean back against his thighs. Xisuma's moans raised in pitch, his hand flying down between his legs to tug frantically at his own dripping cock, desperate for release. He struggled to form a sentence that didn't consist only of Evil X's name.

"Evil X, more, I need more, please just a little more, I'm so close," Xisuma begged so sweetly, and Evil X wouldn't dream of denying him right now, thrusting up hard and fast into his partner with his remaining energy. Xisuma's cries of ecstasy raised in pitch and volume, his body trembling from all the sensations. He cracked one eye open, reaching out with one hand towards his partner.

"Evil X, come here, kiss, please."

Evil X licked his lips, dry from panting, and sat up, kissing him as requested. Xisuma panted and moaned into the kiss, biting down hard on Evil X's bottom lip as he came, hot streaks of white landing on both of their stomachs where Xisuma's dick was currently being trapped between their bodies. Evil X finally let go as well, satisfied that Xisuma got to cum first, thrusting in as deep as he could and emptying himself inside his partner with a pleased groan. He gave a few shallow thrusts to ride out his orgasm, feeling the last spurts of cum leave his twitching cock deep inside the other. 

He let himself collapse, grasping Xisuma by his biceps and bringing the other down with him, chuckling when he heard the breath knocked out of the admin at the surprise fall. He didn't seem to mind; if the arms wrapping around his midsection were anything to go by, Xisuma hugging him close and nuzzling his neck. 

Evil X loved these moments, when Xisuma would cum so hard that he went delirious for a few minutes, clingy and cuddly until he came back to his senses. He enjoyed the moment while it lasted, soaking in the warm body of his partner. 

It took almost 10 minutes for Xisuma to come back to himself, sitting up and waking Evil X up from where he had started to doze. 

"Xisuma…" he whined, reaching out for the other. "Lay back down, it's cold without my human blanket." 

"I… Evil X, I am _so_ sorry." He said seriously, making his clone stop in his tracks.

"Sorry? For what?"

"For barging in and demanding sex from you. Usually I have a bit more control of myself than that." He frowned, embarrassed and ashamed. Evil X sat up next to him, arm around his shoulders.

"It was certainly surprising, but I didn't dislike it." Evil X told him. 

"It was incredibly rude for me to force myself on you the way I did." Xisuma went on, not meeting the eyes of his clone. 

"You didn't force yourself on me," Evil X stressed, kissing the other's cheek softly. "I really liked it. Hearing you beg for me, saying how much you needed my dick… it was _really_ hot." 

Xisuma blushed, but didn't look convinced, finally turning his head to look at the other to continue to argue. Words died on his tongue and his eyes widened, Evil X recoiling slightly at the reaction. 

"What's wrong?"

"You- Your lip." Xisuma reached out, swiping his thumb over Evil X's bottom lip. His touch was gentle, but it was still enough pressure to make him hiss in pain, Xisuma's hand retracting instantly. "I can't believe I bit you hard enough to split your lip. I really need to work on my self restraint." He muttered, but Evil X shook his head, intent on shutting down that train of thought fast.

"I really don't mind, I barely even felt it when it happened. If anything, I'll say it makes us even." He pressed his fingers against the dark hickey he had left on Xisuma's neck, watching him wince slightly. That finally got a small smile out of the other.

"I suppose that does make us even. We need to be more careful, though. Marks are dangerous, what if someone sees?" 

"They won't see. Don't worry about it," Evil X dismissed easily, laying back down and holding his arms open for a hug. "Come lay with me again? I'm still tired, even moreso after all that." 

Xisuma sighed and laid down, getting pulled into a hug the second he got settled. 

"Now I get why you would be so mad when I would just show up, though. We _really_ need to communicate better with eachother." Evil X thought out loud, making Xisuma laugh.

"You're right about that. You'd think with you being a clone of me we would be on the same page more often than not." 

"We'll work on that another day," Evil X nuzzled close, tucking his head in the crook of Xisuma's neck, happily falling asleep to the rhythmic beating of the other man's heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I made a Tumblr because I found myself wishing I could post updates and such but didn't want to doxx my main blog 😳 
> 
> Follow at https://bluedblue62.tumblr.com


End file.
